Oubliette
Note : Mature Content (ish?) Just, some of the ideas might not be exactly good for all audiences? Involving labs and futuristic and medicines and imprisonment, just that stuff. There's no swearing, nothing violent or gory - just wanted to let you knooow, just in case. :3 Oubliette Manifesto All those who should be forgotten - all things, all places, all knowledge, buried in the shadows of the rainforest. Even those with the forbidden powers of animus magic, that wicked craft...shall be subdued. Any who do not bear the royal blood of the NightWings shall be under watch.* Any animus who does not pledge themselves to the NightWing queen will be among the Forgotten...a measure to protect Pyrrhia's peaceful inhabitants, its ordinary civilization. In a similar way, any dragon with abnormal abilities or NightWing hybridization will be Forgotten, and placed among the subdued ranks of the Oubliette. Our aims are not cruel. Our aims are not kind. We are the Oubliette. Send to us the firescales, send to us the animus - they shall be Forgotten. ( *''Recent revisions of manifesto include : "shall be forced to comply to a thorough investigation of goods and services, as well as ancestry." ) Quick Note ''Despite the somewhat limited manifesto, the Oubliette ''does house any dragon with strange or unnatural powers - particularly those with animus-given powers that might have been inflicted on the patient's egg, or in later life. The main character (Suki) is an empath - which means that she can sense the emotions of others.'' Chapter One The talons around her arms were cold, but the eyes of the NightWing guards were even colder. Suki choked back a sob as they pushed her down yet another corridor, which gleamed with an unnatural cleanliness. There were no plants - the floor was white, the walls were white, the doors were white. It reminded her of the moons, or maybe the stars - cold, distant and unfeeling. What was more, she couldn't sense anything. The NightWings were just that - blank masks of smooth black scales and frozen eyes. How do dragons know anything about anyone? ''Suki wondered, blinking back a film of tears. ''How do they survive, with their minds feeling so closed off? And it felt like that, too: like someone had built a solid wall of bedrock around her thoughts, boxing them in and blocking out the rest of the world. The dragons stopped, catching Suki off guard. She tripped and crashed into one of the NightWings, who merely regarded her with a curiously blank expression as she caught herself. "I-I'm sorry --" One of his companions hissed. "No talking." Suki gulped, and the guards shoved her into the cell, so that she was sent sprawling to the floor. There was a metallic beep ''as the door closed behind her, and she was plunged in total darkness. ''Moons. The lights came on a second later, brighter than the sun and flaring with a cold sort of heat. Suki picked herself up, swallowing, and looked around the room, blinking furiously to re-orient herself. It was completely white, save for a large, rectangular mirror - one-sided window, ''she realized with a flash of horror. What if there was someone on the other side, watching her...? "Please," she rasped, reaching for it. "Please, this must be some mistake - I - don't - please, just let me out. Just let me out, please, if someone's there..." The small hybrid rested her talons against the cool surface, forcing herself to remain calm. The door whisked open again, and she turned, just in time to see a trio of dragons - two of which were NightWings, and they were supporting a small, pale gray RainWing between them. A fourth NightWing followed the group into the room - behind him, the door closed, and again Suki was closed off - closed off, claustrophobic, emotionless white walls-- ''Focus. She shuddered once, then watched as one of the guards muzzled the RainWing. Although she couldn't sense anything from the NightWings, she could feel a wave of fear emanating from the imprisoned dragon, despite her being unconscious - clenching her talons, Suki shuffled her wings and lifted her chin. "What am I doing here?" A cold, still pause. Then : "No talking." Subdued, Suki watched as the NightWings shackled the RainWing to the wall, then retreated to the corners of the room. One of them took a step forwards - he held himself with authority, and a mask of white, molded plastic obscured his face. She couldn't tell what tribe he was - it looked as if his scales were silver near his talons, but faded into jet black near his shoulders. "Revive the RainWing," he hissed to his fellow guards, and they obligingly smacked the RainWing across the face: once, twice, three times. The small dragon's fear intensified as she slowly regained consciousness. When she finally opened her eyes, they were large and green and sparking with fear - her scales went pure white, with dark flashes of emerald bolting across her wings. The masked NightWing turned his head towards Suki, then. "You," he hissed, and she jumped. "You evidently don't know what you're doing here, do you?" The young hybrid blinked, throat going dry. He approached her, tail slithering across the floor. "You are here because you are dangerous. Dangerous to society, dangerous to Pyrrhia, dangerous because of what - and who ''- you are. Diagnostics!" he snarled, turning to face one of the guards, who serenely handed him a small, flat screen. He read it over once, then gave Suki an appraising look. "A NightWing/SeaWing empath...obvious, now, that I can see it." "W-Who are you?" she choked. The NightWing's eyes sparked with bemusement - in a cold, hostile, and terrifying way. "My name is Animosity." ''Animosity. A fitting name. "Please," Suki tried, backing against the mirror-window. "Please, I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault the way I am...you have to understand." "Oh, but I do." Animosity flicked his ears. "You are dangerous, and you need to be contained. Forgotten. Why do you think they call this place the 'Oubliette'?" He laughed, once, and it was a cold, high sound that echoed around the room. "Guards, take these two to their quarters - their appointment will take place tomorrow, so that we can decide how best to deal with them." He flicked his odd, silvery wings and exited the room, just as the NightWings began to approach her with a full tail-length of chains. "No," she said, "no, please. Please! This has to be a mistake! Listen to me!" She flared her wings, smoke billowing from her nostrils. "Listen!" Work in progress... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (SapphireWhispers)